User talk:Loleil/Archive 9
Vigilance data howdy O: im new to this whole wiki editing thing, but i added some new vigilance data and wondered if anyone would help tidy it up ~ StealthFire Horror! the horror (of the children)! i love it. it doesn't look at all threatening, but it seems to have a perplexed expression on its face. as if to say, "awwww shucks, i went to be with 2 arms and NOW i have 8? dammit". i'm going to collect a bunch of loleil pictures and make redonkulous tags out of them - like in wowwiki. -- 20:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.240.236.206 IN 00:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the report IN. 06:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) tammysbaby58 i closed that account out my new name is myrlyn1968 just thought i would let you know i was having problems with the other account Vandals x2 Shapeshifter. Take a look at history. There were two of them, I think. Quite a conspiracy, huh? IN 20:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :208.233.32.44 has a history of productive edits, and that user did remove the vandalism in the page, but missed the category so I'll give that editor the benefit of the doubt. However it's pretty clear 88.107.135.255 was nothing but a vandal and has now been blocked. Thanks again, we'll catch all those vandals yet! 21:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, no problem. I saw that ominous SHITTTTTTTTTTTT in 208.233.32.44's version of the article, and that's what made me jump to the conclusion, I guess :) IN 23:35, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Can you make a Justice article, please? He's a confirmed companion now. I'm really bad at this kind of activity, took me a lot of time to get those pre-order DLC item articles right :( http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/127/index/1672815 IN 23:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Done! Though I watched the trailer with the sound off so I didn't get too spoiled ;). 00:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. No major spoilers there, anyway. Everyone on the BioWare forums seems to love Justice madly, since his armor is colored black, and he looks so mean and vengeful. Talking about a success formula :) Personally, I'm looking forward for that Nathaniel Howe guy, since his storyline will probably be the most interesting one. Oh, and from the practical point of view: he's an archer. People are reacting quite inadequately to him being a companion, though: "I'll reload a game 100 times just to kill him brutally over and over and over again!", and so on. I'm not exaggerating! :) IN 00:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::The undead always seem to go down well as objects of fandom don't they? Poor Nathaniel though, I had a look at the forums and was a little surprised by the vehemence directed towards him, but I guess it's good that people are getting into their roleplaying! I'm looking forward to getting to know more about all the companions. Except Oghren . 00:50, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I am a little sad that there will be no romance in it though. I enjoyed it when alistair would flirt. It was amusing lol I got him to love me on the Orgins hoping it would carry over, but I'm not to sure if it will. :I'm expecting that past romances will be mentioned, even if they're developed, and if not I'm sure some enterprising modder will solve the problem ;). 22:59, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Is there anything you tell me about editing the Wiki. :Firstly, don't forget to sign talk pages and forum messages with four tildes (~~~~). For some more general editing tips, and give a good introduction to wiki editing. The Dragon Age Wiki:Editing Guidelines and the Dragon Age Wiki:Manual of Style might be worth checking out too. Hope that helps . 22:59, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Problem with the talk page for Flanking and backstabbing Caused by myself I'm afraid. I was editing Talk:Flanking and Backstabbing and uploading new images for Flanking and Backstabbing at the same time. My browser kept showing the same old images instead of the new ones so I cleared the cache, which helped with the pictures, but crashed the editing session :-( This was about six hours ago I guess, and it is still not possible (at least not for me) to edit the talk page. It seems like my crashed session is still locking the page. I'm hoping that it will fix itself magically with some regular database clean-up maintenance, but maybe there is some other way to release the lock? Boise66 18:33, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, never mind. I switched to Firefox and now it seems ok :-) Thanks anyway! --Boise66 18:54, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Pics can sometimes take a while to fix themselves, but I'm glad you didn't have to wait too long . 00:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Nathaniel Howe On the page about him it says that he is the character in the 2nd penny arcade comic, is this true? I'm not so sure. My reasons for being so are described on the note on his page. Warden Of The Dales 23:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure either. As the main character is unnamed it is undoubtedly speculation, but the fact that he expresses sympathy for the Howe plight as well as the writer of the comic saying "It's about a character who's still locked on the info page, but he'll be available soon enough" is some evidence that it is Nathaniel Howe. However, I don't think we have enough to put it on the page, so I'll alter the page until we know one way or another. 00:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Loleil, ma chère, take a closer look here, please. Notice the resemblance? ;) And Prima Guide is very positive about Nathaniel Howe as a companion: http://www.primagames.com/guides/display.php?isbn=9780307468352&tab=details Ah, anyway, we are getting an official update today, so it's really not that important. IN 03:00, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I definitely think Nathaniel is a companion and am 90% sure that he's in the comic too, but a couple of people have complained that there is no concrete evidence about the comic so I thought I'd err on the side of caution. Like you said, not a big deal at this stage, but I'll be looking forward to that update! 06:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/168.221.158.6 It's high time to block that wookie-lover's IP address. IN 17:39, March 15, 2010 (UTC) gifts i just got a +5 approval from oghren for the painted skyball found in the brecelian forest.....```` Heh, guess you're wrong "By the time this is finished DA:2 will be out" DA:Origins is only the begining! :Wait, how I am I wrong? DA:2 is not out yet ;) 09:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) It won't be finished untill all subsequent games are out, but I understand why you were confused <--- being unclear ;P ::Ah think I got ya now. I been thinking I might have to change my list to something more achievable so I can actually cross something off! 09:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) DA:O-Awakenings Are we gonna go a NEW wiki for Awakenings or a new section or just continue to expand on the current wiki? Ive started a few characters now and have a ton of info to post about it. Let us know :D --- J :Well, I can answer this question as well. No new Wiki. There is already some DAA material at this Wiki. Moreover, since DAA is an expansion pack, not a different game, it would be really weird to take the other route :) IN 18:17, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'd also vote for not having a new wiki. Essentially all the skill data from DAO still applies, and since most items can transfer over, so does that. I'd suggest just adding relevant sections to pages similar to what one would do for the DLC. As IN pointed out, at least some of the new info has been entered already. Tivadar 18:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::To echo what IN and Tivadar have said, this is intended to be the Dragon Age Wiki, not just the Dragon Age: Origins Wiki, so definitely start your Awakening pages here. Also, I just saw we got a mention in the 1up review. Yay! 01:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the fact that the top left corner says "Dragon Age Wiki" would also make it a little awkward to have changed by Ascension... I'd actually keep just the one wiki, if it was my choice. Information all in one place, all that joy and happy-fuzzy jazz. question about kolgrim you have that on the pc version he drops a horn to call the high dragon but on the ps3 console version he drops a hammer for a gong i was wondering if you are going to put that in for people who are playing on ps3 consoles :Done. If you see any other information that differs between consoles please add it in. 01:56, March 19, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Description Hi Loleil. I noticed that the wiki didn't have a customized MediaWiki:Description, which provides metadata information, so I just edited it. Feel free to tweak it as you see fit. JoePlay (talk) 16:34, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Icon Transforms Is there an official policy on when to use an icon template and when to use a straight file reference? One reason I switched the file references to icon templates on the Talents page was that it would allow someone at a latter date, perhaps even me, to upload a higher resolution icon without making the page look all screwy. I also think it looks prettier. I guess I'm asking if this is the kind of thing I should be doing or the kind of thing everyone wishes 'that guy' wouldn't over-zealously do without asking anyone first?Tetracycloide 02:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :As a relatively new template there isn't really a set policy in place on when to use it, but I think the only reason it hasn't been used on pages like Talents and Spells is because they were set up before the icon template was in place. I thinks the points you make are good, so go for it! 03:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the welcome. The wiki was incredibly helpful when I was playing through origins, and I finished awakening few days ago. I figured I'd see what I can do. I have typed up all the new codex entries from Awakening, so I'm trying to create the pages and appropriate links for them. Hopefully I don't botch it up too badly. -- Abdeil 21:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Abdeil Can't create page? I've tried to update the page linked for the Juggernaut talent from Awakening, but the page disappears every time I try to update it. It looks like you deleted an empty page with the same name before; is this the problem somehow? Sherv22 22:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Stormchaser Boots I was trying to figure out how to get the text into a box... What was I doing wrong to cause it to just be a block of words? InflictedOnwd 05:37, March 21, 2010 (UTC)InflictedOnwd templates whats wrong with some of the "item" templates? why they dont give enough information as tier, armor piercing etc...? Also there should be \spoiler\ thingy in walktrough so it is hidden unless user wants to see it himself. WarFox 07:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ItemTransformer vs. ItemInfoBox Howe Bow Have some problem with this dude User:IN who tells that less information is better than full...WarFox 12:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :'This dude' (elegantly put, huh?) can speak for himself. First, you are screwing the formatting of Archery: An Efficient Approach up by using ItemInfoBox, then, insolently, just edit out the reference to Howe Bow from the article itself to cover it up. Everyone uses ItemTransformer: this is a universally accepted practice here, at DA Wiki. No one removes references from other people's articles just so the problem one caused by faulty editing doesn't show: this also is a universally accepted practice at this Wiki. I believe the case is clear. Loleil, please explain 'that dude' he is, ahem, acting weird. IN 13:05, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::IN is absolutely correct. Transformers are the default template for everything that has a template. Not using a transformer causes major format problems of pages that draw from it (such as what happened to Weapon and Shield Talents when you added an experimental template to Bulwark of the Ages). IN is also correct that removing information with no reason can be considered an act of vandalism, as can continually reverting another's edits, as can removing another user's comments in talk pages. I know you are new here and still learning the ropes so I hope this behaviour is just as a result of not knowing the rules and won't happen again. If you would like to discuss the functionality of the the transformers you might like to talk to Tierrie as they are his creation. 02:29, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Urn of Sacred Ashes Hi, i put out a page on my problem but i'm not sure if i was meant to :P Um, when i take a pinch of the Sacred Ashes, i can't seem to get my equipment back. Can you help? I don't know if it's a glitch or if i am just being stupid. Thanks. Puzzled I'm baffled. How do I add MediaWiki:Createplate-Weapon and MediaWiki:Createplate-Armor to the create-a-page page? pee ass, don't rub it in :( -- 23:45, March 22, 2010 (UTC) my bad something got messed up on the Silverite Mines page. 2 of the catagories got messed up when i added something to the noteable loot section. can u please help. thanks Thepegasuscag Thepegasuscag 01:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Done . 02:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) thanks and for future references how do i prevent that from happening again? Thepegasuscag 02:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :It looks like there were two problems. Firstly the headings got messed up. To work properly all the code should be on one line like Involved In After your edits it was set up as Involved In :It also looks like some of the things you added were manually indented and this could have caused problems too. If you want to indent a comment you can add a : before the beginning of your sentence, and if you want create a bullet list you can use a *. I don't know whether or not you use the rich text editor, but I personally find that if you turn off the rich text editor altogether through your preferences, or use the "view source" option when editing, it can be much easier to see what's going on. 03:45, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Fail! I thought I'd surprise everyone by extending Project Juggernaut into Awakening. Turns out, they haven't released the resources for Awakening yet and there's no official release date so... all we got is the billion man army and a lot of free time (them, not me)... -- 05:32, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Blight Orfans Sorry if my information posted regarding the Blight Orfans Notice Board was a little lax, or minimal, but it's about one in the morning here and I want to get through Awakening again before the sun shows up, and I felt like the quest board was funny enough to warrant a page to itself. Thanks, Rellakan 05:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC)Rellakan Ambassador Cera I'm new to this editing and can't figure out how to add the cost of the items and amount of items to Ambassador Ceras table. I have searched the help files and nothing I do seems to get the outcome I want. Can you help??? Thanks in advance!JESherman 16:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Ambassador Cera I'm new to this editing and can't figure out how to add the cost of the items and amount of items to Ambassador Ceras table. I have searched the help files and nothing I do seems to get the outcome I want. Can you help??? Thanks in advance!JESherman 16:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I've actually figured it out but thank you for your reply. The prices do come from the item page :) --JESherman 11:42, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Riordan when and where do i get to talk to Riordan? i cant find him. Message Error? Er, hi, nice to meet you. Yeah, you seem to have accidently sent a message to me about contributing something to the wiki, but I've never been to the Dragon Age wiki in my life, unless I sleep-edited or something. Just thought I'd let you know. Da Don Giovanni Hey. I've got a message up on my talk page from this user regarding an edit I made to a armor set page Sentinel Armor Set that they apparently feel they own. I feel confidant my edit was in keeping with the style and tone the wiki is shooting for but if not feel free to set me straight. More to the point, I'm not sure how this user is going to react to my removing the speculation and personal bias from the article a second time but given the initial reaction I wanted to make you aware of the situation just in case. Tetracycloide 03:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Masterpiece Hale Rune error Hey there, Just dropping by to let you know that the +35 effect on the Masterpiece Hale Rune is incorrect. The right number is +30. I could have changed this but I honestly don't know how to do that... Dairydian 09:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Now changed. 00:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Reverted Character's page after vandalism Hey just wanted to tell you that I passed by and noticed a vandalism on the Character's page, I took the freedom of reverting the original version that was done by you. -Galldor :Thanks for that. That IP is now blocked. 00:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) AWOL I think you already know this - I am on business trips across the states and won't be back till Saturday. They stuck me on a high priority project and I won't be available much in the coming weeks. Plus I am going diving for half of April. I hope you can hold the fort for a while! I know you can. You are Loleil! -- 03:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ahem, I feel bad now as have been somewhat AWOL myself, but I'm back! Hope your holiday is spectacular and your work stress free. 06:35, April 8, 2010 (UTC) About sentinel armor I wanted to thank you for being a little more friendly about the sentinel armor thing, What I have in there now should be informative and organized, because the bioware rep on the forums confirmed what I had been saying. Anyway thanks for the cooperation and being a little nicer about the matter than tertacylcoide. :That's alright, I know there is a lot to take in when beginning to edit on a wiki. Unfortunately, there are still some problems with that particular piece of trivia. It still reading as personal opinion somewhat, isn't hugely informative, "bioware" should be spelt BioWare, and you haven't provided a reference for the quote (you can do this in the future by adding citation here). Given that, I've removed it, but I have converted part of it for the lead sentence. When Tierrie is back from his holidays I'll try to work out an official trivia policy so people will have some guidance when adding trivia and won't have to learn through trial and error. 06:35, April 8, 2010 (UTC) UKNOWN ITEM ~ CLEANSER I managed to find an item tht is not listed on this site. i found a plot item called cleanser on the male city elf story the description says "The vapors of coming from this are strong enough to burn the eyes and throat." at first i thought it might be for givingto the guards but after atempting this it dd not give me that option although i had the rat poison on me. i managed to find an icon of this ite on the site ( http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Plt_ico_cleanser.png ) i just looked online and still have found no use so heres hoping you figure this item out cause its confusing me '~' good luck :I'm not sure exactly what it is either. It may possibly be involved with poisoning the guards, but I shall try to investigate. :Also, just a quick note, be careful when adding messages not to change other people's messages, as you actually deleted the title of the message above you. 06:35, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Missable items First off, this is my second time editing a wiki ever, so go easy on me if I do stuff the wrong way :) Anyway, the game contains some easily missable content, such as quest starts, items and dialogue options. For instance I just realised that I could have gotten a better armor from Wade if I paid him 10G when he started to make the first Drakeskin armor. Other examples are The Hungry Prisoner quest in Ostagar (very easy to miss the key by means of wrong dialogue options), that Lothering is suddenly closed with no warning, ditto for Warden's Keep. You might not realise this until much later in the game. I never follow walkthroughs slavingly, but I'll still try to check the wiki for purposes of completion. I propose a page with keywords those who don't wish to get everything explained beforehand still can look out for during play. It might be cathegorised by section (Before leaving Ostagar, In Lothering). Content could be for instance (formatting omitted, no one else in the talk page seems to do it): H2 Before leaving Ostagar LI When you talk to the hungry prisoner in The Hungry Deserter quest, make sure you ask why the prisoner is locked up or why they should help. Otherwise you'll miss a key to a chest later. H2 In Denerim LI Pay Wade 10G for Dragonskin armor when you bring him drake scales, don't get it for free. The armor he makes later on will be of higher quality. This might be redundant, but I'd personally like such a page. I didn't just make it because I'm not sure in which section it should go. Cheers, Maneatingduck 02:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC)maneatingduck :Glad to have you here . However, I'm concerned that a page that is aiming to cover everything that could be missed in every area would very quickly get too big to be useful. So as long as the info is on the relevant page I don't think we need a new page. 03:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello :) I have been doin much on wikia's recently cuz of uni work and things, but ill be adding/editing bits here and there. Although, i normal work on the Stargate wikia.anyway, im having trouble adding "Denerim Market District" to the location section for the item called the Remarkable Garnet. its on http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Gifts page. im not completely use to this coding system. do you know how? (Stargate TL1 02:03, April 3, 2010 (UTC)) Developing the structure of the Armour page on the armour page, i noticed the following message "This page may need to be cleaned up to reach a higher standard of quality." Perhaps im looking at things to simple, but would using a similair format to the official strategy guide be da easiest answer? it on page 118-119. What do you think? '(Stargate TL1 16:36, April 4, 2010 (UTC)) ' :Welcome aboard . I understand all too well about uni interfering with wiki editing ;). As to your first question, you actually add the location to the gift page by adding it to the individual gift page. So in this case you would go to Remarkable Garnet, edit the info by changing "notes = Located: Unknown" to "notes = Located: Wonders of Thedas" and that should do the trick. For your second question, I think the cleanup on the armour page is related to the fact that the heavy armour table is different to the other one. I don't have a copy of the guide on hand, but I think the quickest thing to do would be to change the format so all the table styles are the same. I think there is room for improvement, so if you have any suggestions, why not make a sandbox to demonstrate it? 06:35, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :: only a few weeks left of uni, so ill do a sandbox page then. till then, ill tweak thing here and there :) --Stargate TL1 17:42, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Broken structure Hi I just somehow broke a part of the structure on the Morrigan Dialogue page. I cant revert it, it says "The edit could not be undone due to conflicting intermediate edits." How I broke it in the first place? No idea. Added 3 lines and didnt even touch the parts that are now messed up... hope you can tell me what exactly went wrong. Kaerendar 18:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's all fixed now and having a look at the extent of the damage I'd guess there was some sort of problem with the editor itself. I think something similar happened to another contributor, so it's something to keep an eye on and report to the wiki staff if it continues. 01:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Not my fault? Yay ;-) Looks good now. :: Kaerendar 13:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Uploader woes After fighting with the uploader that decided being stuck on "working/loading/in progress" for a few minutes at a time, I have accidently created some orphan files that should be deleted, if possible. File:Screenshot20100412011146987.jpg and File:Runestone Puzzle.jpg are both in need of some TLC/deletion, if you would be so kind. Fadebird 07:30, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Done . The wiki seems a bit temperamental today. 07:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) A little help please? I just create a page/forum? not too long ago with title uber shapeshifting. But I can't seem to find it anywhere in the forum game discussion. Next question, how to reply somebody's comment in their forum? Glitch heads up Hey thanks for the message on my talk page :) Im not used to wikia, so was wondering, I recently came across a glitch which I spent a long time trying to overcome, and feared that I may have to revert to a previous save and loose my progress on a quest. I eventually overcome the quest, however would like to post something somewhere to alert other people that may face this problem. Is there anywhere I can do this? email whats your e-mail adress for the pictures? :) How do you want the dialogue/influence/rep changes posted? Hi there! I've been posting a bit of dialogue for various characters and I always used the coding for the approval. However, I have noticed lately some people have been using , so I am wondering which is what you wanted as the standard. (As if remembering all the coding in my head isn't hard enough, right? heh. --Fadebird 22:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC)